


Anomaly

by jarsen80



Category: Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019), Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Amnesia, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Brief soldier boy/oc, Dark Character, Dubious Consent, Having sex with a supe is quite dangerous so..., I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Superhero orgasm, Supes mentions, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Soldier boy rescues a pretty ranger from the flames, the problem starts when he gets too interested in him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Soldier Boy (The Boys)/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2020)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to write about soldier boy and Cordell Walker. Again, sorry for my english :/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as they touched the ground the other man detached himself from him as if he was burning. Texan and a little fussy, perhaps? Just how he liked them.

"Jeez… At least thank me, you know."

The ranger (he could see now his star-shaped badge on the front of his uniform) pointed a finger at his chest opening his mouth to speak but started to cough violently. He'd inhaled a lot of smoke. The flames and the sirens lights barely illuminated the rooftop of the building where they landed, it was hard to decipher his face sooty with ashes. But he was able to see a puzzled look in his pretty eyes but also there was a fierceness barely veiled by the surprising rescue.

A white cowboy hat was floating like a leaf in the wind at his side, like those old movies, until it landed at his feet. The officer had lost it in midair while they were flying.

The superhero remembered that exact moment very very well.

It was at that moment that he saw his beautiful face for the first time. He was still astounded at being floating in the air just after he'd been surrounded by flames that threatened to roast him. Huge wide eyes glancing alternately at his rescuer and the fire, devouring everything on its way barely beneath his feet. Then he hid in the crook of his neck, clinging to him like a koala. It was a few seconds, but he could look closely at his beautiful fine features. An upturned little nose, small fluffy pink lips, high cheekbones, feline features and those pretty foxy-shaped eyes. Still didn't know how to catalog them, he didn't know if they were green or blue -as they were now, looking at him bewildered and furious.

"... You ... I ... How in hell …?" Another coughing fit interrupted him, he hunched over, resting his hands on his knees trying to fill his lungs with air.

The superhero approached. Something similar to compassion prompted him to soothe the ranger's dry cough with a gentle pat down his back. Certain humans made him have such stupid feelings. It was strange that this huge six foot ranger made him feel this way. Usually, it only happened with girls with big tits and wide fat asses or boys with big eyes and tight assholes being offered to the highest bidder in exclusive nightclubs. On those occasions, he blamed the drugs he took when he was trying to have fun. The solution to that putrid feeling was simply to switch pills or try more coke.

The thing is this time he was one hundred percent sure that he hadn't gotten into anything before rescuing this cop. -a ranger was a cop too? He needed answers for that too, later.

That was fucking weird.

"There, there. I'll call the firemen to bring you oxygen or better yet: I'll take you where the paramedics are." He said, pointing down street from the edge of the building. In the street, paramedics were stationed attending to the victims while firefighters put out the fire in the adjoining building, where he'd found the cowboy. He gave the ranger his fan-melting wink, drawing that perfect Soldier Boy© trademark smile on his lips and extended a hand.

Before even making a gesture to grab him again, the ranger drew his weapon and took aim at him as he walked away from him.

"...not even think about it…"

Soldier's smile deepened, poking out his sharp canines.

_The little ranger has hella good reflexes._

If the situation were different, Soldier Boy wouldn't hesitated a minute to throw this guy into the fucking fire. He'd already rescued everyone in that building and the ranger appeared out of nowhere. Everything would be so much simpler. Throwing him into the fire after strangling his alluring elegant neck, then going down there where the cameras were, with tears in his eyes to declare that he had arrived too late. The smoke had covered his escape from the building, there were no cameras on this rooftop. Just an ordinary human, that was all. He could smell it. He was just a cop, nothing more.

But there was something about that ranger, who was aiming at him between coughs, that interested him too much. His scent said so many things.

It was like a cat and a mouse game. A huge, well-armed mouse.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here. You need to see a doctor." He said, raising his hands in peace. Perhaps the ranger was still shocked by the fire and he couldn't understand that a Supe, none other than Soldier Boy, had rescued him.

"I don't need…" The ranger seemed to lose his composure but refused to stop aiming at him with his gun, blinked slowly and coughed again. "... What the heck are you?"

"Take it easy, bud ... You're in shock from the fire," He tried his most soothing and serene voice as he slowly approached the officer. It was obvious that at any moment he was going to pass out.

"No! ... I was about to ... and then I was in that place and there was fire and alarms ... how did it happen? ..."

Nothing what he said made any sense. It was obvious that he was confused, maybe he hit his head trying to escape the fire. The whole thing was a chaos. Even the superhero himself didn't understand how this human had gotten in there.

"I…"

His eyes went blank and the gun slipped from his fingers. Fortunately the supe managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Easy ranger, I've got you." Soldier wiped his face from the ashes a bit. He looked so vulnerable. A sleeping beauty. With fluttering eyelashes and all.

_Maybe a kiss would wake him up …_

Soldier boy shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? No doubt, partying all weekend had left him hungover. Either that or inhaling so much smoke had turning him into a fucking pussy.

_Just break his neck like a twig, he won't suffer. Everything would be easier that way._

He looked at the face of that officer. He was undoubtedly a handsome man. But there was something about his scent that was endearing too.

He was in a fucking dilema.

_D'you think you're a fucking prince charming rescuing the princess from the tower, don't ya?_

_Fuck, fucking fuck!_

Two minutes later, he landed in the middle of the journalists' cameras with a rockstar smile and the unconscious man in his arms.

The image was the front page of the local newspaper.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cordell woke up in a hospital bed with a respirator mask attached to his face. A nurse attended him, explaining that the doctor was going to check on him in a few moments.

He just had the strangest dream.

Well, maybe the fire was not a dream (since he was in a hospital and the smell of ash and burnt still lingering on his skin), but the rest was. He dreamed that he had been saved by a guy dressed in spandex who took him through the air, he had a mask that half hid his face but only made his deep green eyes and succulent lips like ripe fruit stand out even more. He could still hear his deep, smooth voice telling him to calm down… Then he was in an ambulance, a paramedic asking him questions and again darkness.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Walker," the doctor checked his name on the folder he brought with him. He was a short, bald man with big plastic frame glasses and a nasal voice. "How do you feel today?"

"My throat is a bit scratchy… what happened? Where am I?"

"Relax, Mr. Walker, you are at St James Hospital. I am Dr. Ferrat and we're treating you because you suffered a shock from the fire in the facilities of the building where you reside." The doctor explained that as he focused a small flashlight on his eyes, looking for signs of more serious damage.

Cordell nodded. The fire, yeah, he remembered that. 

The doctor brought the stethoscope to his chest and the cold steel on his warm skin shook him from his thoughts.

"Ok, breathe deeply."

He followed the instructions and the doctor continued with his examination.

"The fire was impressive. Everyone in the building managed to be rescued in time. Fortunately, you were able to count on the extra help of a hero at the service of this community."

Cordell nodded again. Whoever was the firefighter who rescued him, certainly was a hero. He'd do whatever it takes to contact him and thank him.

"Do you know who was the firefighter that rescued me?"

Dr Ferrat looked at him oddly, bringing the flashlight back to his eyes. "What do you remember about the fire, Mr Walker?"

Cordell tried to recall. He remembered a room full of old files… he was in an investigation perhaps?

_He was on the ground, the smoke and the alarms… the ceiling was on fire. There was too much smoke and he couldn't breathe. He was desperate, looking to get out of there, trying to cover his nose and mouth with his sleeve. There were no windows, just a small vent. Then he headed for the only escape route. The doorknob burned his palm. He kicked and pushed that solid metal door with all his strength but didn't budge it. He thought he was going to suffocate with the smoke. Suddenly, the door was ripped off by someone from the outside, as if it were rickety wood. The smoke cleared, a human figure approached him and took him by the waist, putting his arm behind his neck._

_"Hold on"._

_His feet lifted off the ground… He was flying…_

His head began to ache.

"Easy Mr. Walker, it's normal to have minor memory losses when we are in a situation similar to that you suffered."

Cordell nodded, still touching his temple. A fire…

"Anyways, who rescued me?"

Before the doctor could open his mouth to respond. The door to the room was thrown open and…

The spandex-clad guy crossed the threshold.

Cordell's face paled.

"Hiya, cowboy".

The unmistakable deep voice, the movie star smile, and those green eyes staring at him from the front door.

"Sorry for the interruption Dr ... Ferrat", said the guy, looking at the doctor's badge on the gown. "I couldn't help but make a visit to see how the patient is. Nurse Jones just let me know that he had woken up and I wanted to come see him, I hope I'm not a bother." Behind him a small, thin woman with well manicured nails was writing furiously on her cell phone.

"No... not at all, Mr Soldier... boy."

The doctor looked like a lapdog ready to do the next trick the guy in tights asked him to do.

This couldn't be true.

The woman approached his bed with a critical look, speaking in whispers to her cell phone. After a few minutes, she turned to him with a fake smile on her glossy lips.

"Good afternoon Mr. Walker, my name is Esther Gordon and I am Soldier Boy's personal assistant." She extended her little frosted-nail hand toward him.

"Cordell…. Walker." The voice of the spandex guy and the doctor could be heard in the background.

"Well, Soldier Boy's visit is scheduled for 15 minutes, you must understand that our local hero has a busy schedule." Cordell raised an eyebrow. "B-but never too busy to visit any citizen in need. Please, sign here and here." She spread out some papers that looked like legal documents, Cordell scribbled a couple of signatures. "Don't worry, these are common procedures when a civil is rescued by one of our superheroes."

"What??"

"Perfect!" the woman exclaimed, yanking the papers away from him, preventing Cordell from even glancing at them.

"Great, Esther, wait outside." The woman's excited expression changed to utter bewilderment, similar to Cordell's face on that hospital bed. "Dr Ferrat, it was a pleasure." The masked guy gave the doctor a handshake and practically pushed everyone out of the room.

"Finally". Now the spandex guy had all of his intense green gaze focused on him. His smile turned a bit dangerous, Cordell wasn't used to this kind of predatory stare on him. For a moment, he forgot all the confusion that surrounded him.

"I was walking around the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit to my favorite ranger." he said casually looking at the room Cordell was in, walking slowly to the bed.

Cordell rolled his eyes. Did he come to flirt? He didn't have time for these things. Obviously this was some kind of hospital clown to cheer up accident victims or something like that. Somehow he snuck into his subconscious and that was the reason for that weird dream he had.

"Ok, soldier dude, I appreciate your visit but I don't think…"

In a nanosecond, he was millimeters from Cordell's face, he could smell peppermint gum in his mouth.

"Soldier boy. 

Personally, I prefer just Soldier". The deep silky voice turned a bit cold. Cordell swallowed.

_Did this hospital hire disturbed people to assist the victims?_

"Ok, Soldier _Boy_. Like I said, I appreciate your visit but ..."

"Shh shh" The guy smiled again without leaving his personal space, putting his gloved index finger against his lips. "Damn, you're a pretty boy in distress difficult to please. Ain't ya?"

Ok, enough of the good and understanding ranger. He took the guy by the collar of his suit and pulled him closer to him.

"Listen to me Soldier Boy or whatever your name is. I didn't ask you for a visit, I'm not a fucking damsel in distress. I am a law enforcement officer. Keep it up, buddy, and I'm gonna arrest you for disrespecting the authority."

The guy wouldn't stop smiling. _Fucking psycho_.

"Oh dear, I'm going to mess with the law. Are you going to handcuff me, officer?"

Cordell felt his cheeks heat up. Green eyes sparkled tantalizingly behind the mask.

"Give me your name."

"Oh, you wanna date?"

"Give me your fucking name!"

"You're special, cowboy, I like you. Don't worry, I'm gonna call you."

Cordell couldn't answer. The next thing he knew he was being kissed by those full lips. His neurons slowly disconnected from his train of thought as this man licked and kissed his mouth with intoxicating intensity. His tongue parted his lips causing Cordell to make a needy little noise. His tongues tangled hungrily, drowning out any protest in his mind.

Deep within his, something told him that it had been a long time since he felt what a kiss was.

The kiss was condensed in the span of a couple of minutes. When Cordell came to his senses, his mouth tasted like peppermint. A trickle of saliva was connecting their lips. His lower belly was tingling, cheeks flushed and heart stammering when he stared at those deep green orbs.

_Oh, boy._

"See ya, official Walker."

The guy winked at him and was out of the room.

Cordell stared at that door for a long time.

_What the hell???_

He didn't understand anything of what was happening there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok, maybe the hospital visit had been a little too much.

The kiss was too much. 

But in his defense, he couldn't resist it, there was something about that ranger that attracted him too much. After all, he always liked to play on the edge.

He'd looked up his name in the Vought database. He found no sign of Cordell Walker.

The badge was real. He was a Texas Ranger. He needed to keep investigating…

The moan of one of the twinks being fucked by Ezekiel, takes him out of his thoughts. The retro music in the background and the low lights barely illuminate the club he's in. He stretches out on the VIP couch, opening the fly of his suit, a semi-naked boy with very long eyelashes and olive skin crawls to his crotch smiling sideways. He nods at him and the young man begins the task. The green-eyed hero climaxed imagining smearing the ranger's face with his cum.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His head was spinning.

"My name is Cordell Walker… I'm a Texas ranger, I'm 37 years old…"

The doctor beside him nodded sympathetically, as he scribbled on his notebook. Cordell looked at their clasped hands on his knees, gulping anxious.

It was like wanting to go through a brick wall. I knew that was his name, I knew he was a ranger but the rest…

Again an intense, painful stab at the temple.

"Don't force yourself Mr. Walker. We're trying to contact your relatives. You're suffering from a case of post traumatic amnesia. The fire was a distressing circumstance and your mind became so focused on that moment that now you have blocked all your immediate memories. The hospital will treat you."

What dr Ferrat said didn't take away his fears. Cordell was like in a dark room, he didn't know anyone and no one knew him. He was alone.

What if there was no one waiting for him in Texas? What if he was just a thug, as a couple of nurses were saying in the hallway days ago?

_"When he arrived here he had a shirt and boxers, he didn't even have a cell phone, that building only harbored addicts and criminals, I doubt that this man is not something about that."_

He had a pit in his stomach. What if he was a criminal? If he was a Texas ranger, what the hell he was doing in that city, so far from his state?

He looked at the newspaper beside him. Again the fucking Superboy appears with his perfect bright smile on the cover. 

And that was the other problem with this...world. 

_Superheros or "supes",_ _as they call them._

As far as he knew they were just a fantasy _._ And then there was Superboy saving the day again.

Nothing made sense. Neither him with his idea of being a law enforcement officer, nor the superheroes floating in the air rescuing him from a fire.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The call was short but clear. Vought hadn't contacted him for something that could be called classified in a while. They already had Homelander and his gang of jerks to take care of their shit.

Big games are reserved for big leagues only. Newbies always wait in the benches. In his case -those who ran out their fifteen minutes, the veterans-, retire to play in the minor leagues.

That's why the call was odd to him.

He was comfortable being a big fish in a small pond. His city wasn't a large metropolis, a reasonable number of petty criminals and corrupt politicians to manipulate. Nothing out of the ordinary.

It was like the whole 'golden retirement in Florida package' for a supe.

And suddenly this. He wondered if Liberty - aka Stormfront - was behind this. He took a sip of aged whiskey that burned his throat.

_That bitch._

He patted himself in the back for being careful. He couldn't leave any loose end with her around.

_Speaking of loose ends._

He looked at the time. 19:30 pm.Dr Ferrat's round was over at St James Hospital, in less than thirty minutes he'll be home.

It was time to pay a home visit to the good doc.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dr. Harris was waiting for an answer. Dr Ferrat hadn't come to the Hospital that day. She was taking care of his patients now.

"I understand what you are going through Mr. Walker, but you must understand that…"

"No! You don't get it! It's been weeks and I still don't remember a damn thing. I don't know where to start. I don't have anything."

Cordell was exhausted. He tried everything without any success, now he was facing the inexorable. The hospital could no longer provide him with medication or keep him hospitalized. With no health insurance, the hospital could no longer take care of him.

"The only possibility I can offer you is that you seek help from social services. They may be able to assist you with your case."

Cordell clenched his fists and nodded slightly. In half an hour he had to get out of there.

  
  
  
  
  


He left the hospital wearing a shirt and pants donated by charity. He didn't have a single document to prove he was Cordell Walker, there was nothing at his name in this fucking town, and there were no records of him in Texas.

He was nobody. He was a ghost.

But he knew how to handle guns, fight hand to hand, ride a horse, lasso an animal or a person, he knew about police procedures and the paperwork when arresting someone. He knew what his name was but he didn't know anything about the man who rescued him, except that he used that stupid alter ego, "Soldier Boy".

And he was the only person he knew in this crappy city, aside from the doctors and nurses.

He looked at the address of the social services office on that piece of paper. It was the only hope he had now.

  
  
  
  
  


It was a total chaos at the office. People were ecstatic, taking photos with their phones. Others were crying happy tears as they received a small pension for a year courtesy of their local champion of justice. Reporters were recording every little detail with their cameras.

Cordell Walker snorted. He couldn't believe he was crossing paths with that guy again.

A misty-eyed woman thanked him for the help she would receive to continue the therapy treatment for her fifteen-year-old daughter, a traffic accident victim. The photographers crowded together to take a shot of the emotional embrace between the woman and the supe after receiving her pension. One of the social workers wiped away a tear as she clapped her hands.

Cordell shook his head with a sardonic smile. Wasn't there anything that guy did that didn't need all that media circus around?

It would have been better to come at another time.

The ranger turned around and walked away from the crowd. Five blocks ahead he saw a "Help wanted" sign at a bar. The owner of the place needed some help in the kitchen. He would start work that evening.

Cordell smiled for the first time in days. His day seemed to improve.

After the interview, he went out the back door, which led into an alley. Most likely by then Soldier Boy's visit was already over. He decided to take a look at the Social Services offices again.

He never made it to those offices.

One moment he was walking in the alley and the next he was floating in the air, his waist firmly grasped by that fucking superhero. Cordel gave a little yelp and clung to the supe's neck.

"Here's my boy, Cordell. Where have you been hiding, sweetheart?"

Flying at breakneck speed, Cordell only managed to spew a colorful variety of profanities.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The landing was somewhat difficult. The ranger was shouting and cursing all the ride, using the supe's chest as a punch bag. Soldier was laughing all the way, so they almost fell sitting on the floor of the wide balcony.

"Home Sweet home."

"Sweet my fucking ass!! Don't you ever grab me like that out of nowhere!"

"I missed you too, hun. Shall we?"

Soldier kept holding him against his own body, not releasing him despite the protests.

"Hey, let me go! "

"No this time, sweetheart."

They got into the apartment through the balcony door. Walker stopped struggling against that vice grip on his arm and his waist when he took a look around. A fucking penthouse. Black marble, minimalist gray and white decor, comfortable lead gray sofas, cut glass table, and luxury continued as far as the eye could see.

He laughed dryly.

"You're quite a Batman aren't ya?"

"What can I say?" The supe winked at him, "Justice pays."

Soldier didn't stop, he walked at a steady pace, grasping him firmly, like he was giving him a fucking tour of his luxurious lair. The ranger was enraged. Who the hell he think he was? He jerked his arm free and applied a headlock to suffocate him. He tangled one of his long legs with his captor's to make him fall flat on his face and pinned him to the ground.

He knew how to handle douchebags like him.

The masked man fell down to the ground like a tree. Walker was on top of him now, holding him by the neck. Soldier's breath fogged the mirrored black marble of the floor.

"Enough with your shit, tell me what the fuck you want with me."

The supe's body shuddered. For a second, Walker thought he was trying to fight his headlock. But then he heard a loud laughter.

"Really?" Soldier muttered, moving so fast that Cordell's eyes couldn't register. In a blink, their roles were exchanged. Walker was on the ground and Soldier was on top of him, a smug smile plastered on his face. "Sweetheart, I love playing with you."

He approached the ranger's face and without further ado, his firm full lips began to devour his mouth with a heated kiss. His teeth nibbling at his lower lip made him exhale a protesting noise that turned into a needy moan as soon as that impatient tongue invaded his mouth, conquering all. Cordell felt like being carried away by a wave, he just couldn't fight against it. He wondered if this man was using some superpower to paralyze him like that every time he kissed him. Maybe it was some kind of siren that lured mortals into his lair and then …

"Shhh… you think too much."

Cordell looked at him dazed, his eyebrows scrunched . Puffy lips, tousled hair, and flushy cheeks. The superhero's blood sped up. He'd never felt so hot with just a kiss, his cock was hard and... gosh! He wanted to mess up the young officer that he'd pinned on the ground. 

_Own him, mark him as mine, just lock him up within these four walls and fuck like bunnies._

Puppy eyes and a bait on his lips. How on earth this cowboy wasn't a supe? He got him on his knees just with the taste of his lips. But he wanted more, so much more.

Cordell's little nose wrinkled in disgust.

Well damn shit, even angry he looked so adorable.

Soldier cleared his throat.

_Keep your shit together, man._

"Come on sweetheart, I'm not done showing you the rest of the house yet."

He picked him off the ground as if he weighed nothing and slung him over his shoulder. The boy threw a tantrum but Soldier ignored it.

"Fucking asshole."

"Whatever you said, sugar."

Walker rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw.

_Again with the stupid petnames._

"I'm Cordell, not _sweetheart_ , _honey_ or _sugar_."

"Cupcake".

Cordell kicked the front of his calf. The supe laughed.

  
  
  
  
  


"Here we are."

Soldier released him, throwing him on a huge bed of black sheets.

_Tacky as shit._

"This is too cheap-motel deco, don't you think?"

Soldier smiled at him. In a quick move, he pinned his wrists to either side of the bed.

"D'you recognize them? These were yours, darling."

The metallic sheen of handcuffs clinked around his wrists, chained to the posts of the huge bed.

"You fucking asshole! Let me go, now!"

Soldier watched him as if he were the most entertaining thing in the world. Cordell tugged on his handcuffs, shaking the bed frame. The other man ran his hand over his mouth, imagining the bed shaking for more lewd reasons. This cowboy had stamina, without a doubt. Majestic untamed colt. He stroked his arm, feeling taut muscles, licking his lips, fighting back the urge to lick the sweat glistening on that patch of bare skin.

"Relax, Ranger. You're in good hands."

He walked away from the bed without taking his eyes off the magnificent creature tied up on his bed. Cordell grunted pissed off.

"What the fuck are you supposed to do? Huh?"

Soldier opened the closet and took out a paper bag.

"I'm rescuing you"

Cordell snorted.

"Sure. Sorry for not seeing the heroic act on tying me up to your fucking bed!"

"Oh that ..." Soldier carelessly put the bag down on a small chair. "That's because I like to see you tied up on it, sugar."

He was on top of Cordell again, looking at him like he was the best steak in the house.

"How about we relax for a bit?"

The supe yanked his clothes off, his shirt and his pants were torn to shreds on the floor. Cordell's potty mouth just turned him on more, a tough cowboy swearing was a kink he didn't know he had. 

The ranger was trying to shake him off by pushing his hips and kicking. Soldier was already between his legs, enjoying his thrusts too much.

"Keep it up and we're gonna finish before the main event starts." Soldier buried his face in his collarbone, licking sweat that was accumulated there and biting his pecs' fleshy mounds.

"Son of a...Ah!"

"That's it, big boy," Soldier rubbed Cordell's bare cock with one of his hands. He squeezed his plumpy ass, his mouth soon latched onto one of his nipples. The ranger groaned, rolling his eyes, hips thrusting by their own volition, looking for that rough hand's touch.

Soldier Boy was some fucking kind of succubus or something, there's no other explanation for this. Walker couldn't be losing control so quickly. He wanted to escape a second ago, now he was moaning like a whore, looking for more.

"The things I'm gonna do to you, Cordell. You're delicious." The masked man stared at him impudently, his mouth tracing a wet path across his belly, tongue drawing his abs. His lower belly trembled as Soldier plunged his tongue into his navel, muscular arms wrapped around his thighs, gripping them tightly, immobilizing them. His cock dripping precum next to his male model face, screaming for attention. His captor's hands caressing his inner thighs, tracing the valley between his legs.

"Jeez, boy, you're big."

Cordell clicked his tongue, a smug smile on his pretty face.

"The little soldier is scared?"

The supe laughed cheekely. Sassy big boy. He returned his gaze on Cordell's hard cock, soaked in precum.

"You know ... any plain vanilla guy would be entertained by this splendid cock."

Soldier ran with his index finger the extension of his hard member until he reached the cleft in his wet spongy head. A drop trickled down to his finger and he brought it to his full lips without taking his green eyes away from him. Cordell swallowed hard. Amnesia or not, he was damn sure this was the most erotic image he'd ever seen.

"But you see, I'm not a boring basic ass prude. Yours will be long and it's really pretty but mine is thicker, sugar. Plus I have an extra bonus that you'll soon find out. Let me show you." Soldier winked at him, burying his nose in the nest of brown pubic hair, breathing the scent of sex there. He licked the moisture down to his big meaty balls. "You are a big boy, my dear, quite a stallion. For me, there's nothing more dazzling than a stud braying when it's getting ridden for the first time, don't you think so, cowboy?"

Cordell couldn't answer, he felt that devilish tongue stroking his perineum, making his legs go limp.

Finally, the soldier reached his destination. He lifted the butt of his handsome stud and drew him close, spreading his cheeks. His breath ghosting over his quivering hole, opening and closing with every breath he took. His mouth watered. He sank his face between his cheeks and the ranger shrieked aloud.

Cordell was delirious, this couldn't be real. 

That tongue digging at his entrance, his thighs shuddering with every lick, every little thrust. He heard someone scream. A wet sucking noise, his head gently hitting the headboard, little grunts of pleasure that came from his own throat as his body trembling feverish, stimulated by his captor who was eating him out with relish. One of his feet dangling suspended in the air over the superhero's muscular shoulder, his fingertips curling with each wave of pleasure.

He was being the dissolute feast of a lascivious man who had him handcuffed to his bed, a perverted succubus that got him at his mercy. 

Soldier inserted a finger, grinning at Cordell's reaction, a lustful little whimper, as he was loosening his tense muscle ring with his tongue. He moaned so pretty. Soon there was room for one more digit.

Cordell was babbling incoherently. He was gonna cum with two fingers and a tongue fucking his ass, he felt that familiar fire ignite in his lower belly announcing his inminent orgasm.

"Oh fuck!!"

His moans deepened and his body tensed. He propped one foot against the bed and shamelessly shoved his ass against his captor's face. Soldier moaned in appreciation, lapping at him, while he stuck a third finger into his entrance.

"Look at you, babe. You're so hot like that, sweetheart."

Soldier's mouth latched on his sacks feeling his balls tightening up, pumping his fingers in and out of his entrance, rubbing his prostate, while he humped the bed. His own cock hard enough to pound nails.

Cordell didn't care how he looked like, rubbing himself against those thick fingers fucking his hole. They were hitting his spot just right. The only thing that mattered was that hungry primal need to reach the edge of his orgasm.

And then he felt it.

He tensed his back like a bow. Those fingers kept hitting his prostate, making him spark like it was 4th july. The stimulus made his balls contract inside of Soldier's wet mouth. His cock pulsed until it spilled over his belly. White lights in his pupils and his mind clouded. Minutes later he fell limp on the silk sheets.

Soldier was enraptured. Fuck, watching him cum that way. He palmed his hard on. That boy should have been a porn star instead of an officer.

Wasting no time, the supe aligned his soaked wet cock with the hole he just defiled with his tongue and fingers. Caught his rim with the head of his dick, testing that ass.

"Shit Cordell, you're really tight sweetheart."

Taking advantage of his lover's state, still intoxicated by the last spurt of his own orgasm, he sank inside him with a single thrust, feeling the ring of muscle stretch and give, accepting his cock into his hot wet channel.

"Shit baby," grunted. 

Cordell hardly complained about the intrusion. Soldier began to move his hips slowly, increasing the intensity each time. His pretty ranger opened his eyes on the third thrust.

"Welcome back, sugar."

Cordell's eyes were wide, but he had no energy other than to whine with each thrust. Soldier smiled. His hands were occupied massaging that juicy ass and looking for leverage on his muscular shoulder, pounding into him, seeking to deepen his penetration. He lapped the salty skin on his pecs, until he decided to bite one of his nipples. The ranger's body tensed, his channel tightened around his cock and he knew this pretty boy liked a little bit of pain. And god! that was so hot, he fucked him harder, biting again that abused nipple. His cowboy arched beautifully, moaning louder. 

So responsive. So sensitive.

His lips wandered his way up until planting them on the hollow of his neck sucking on the soft skin exposed there, leaving bruises for the next morning. He searched new weak spots with his teeth. His lobe, behind his jaw, in the hollow of his neck, under his Adam's apple. But for the supe it wasn't enough, he was greedy with him, he wanted more …

Cordell mewled weakly, his body reverberating with each thrust.

He returned to his mouth, stifling his moans with a dirty kiss. He pulled his hair and the ranger's long legs trembled around him. He pushed inside him harder without almost taking his cock out of him, rutting him ruthlessly. It wouldn't last much longer, this boy was too divine to last another minute without cumming.

They were face to face again. Cordell looked at the face of the superhero lost in lust. His green eyes glowed with a ring of fire around their pupils, sweat gleamed on his forehead, he bit his lower lip growling like a beast. Then, he felt his own flesh stretching out more around Soldier's cock. He mewled, stirring his body. Somehow, his cock swelled even more inside of him, stuffing him full, rubbing his insides exquisitely agonizing. Cordell gasped, spreading his neck, rolling his eyes.

For a second a silly idea crossed Walker's mind. He was gonna die climaxing with a huge cock stuffing his ass with cum. 

Soldier's thighs trembled, his growls grew more agitated, fucking mindlessly Cordell's hole. His cock shuddered inside the ranger. Hot flesh clenching around him. It was all too much. The fire consumed him, he groaned, emptying his hot seed into the stretched channel. He could feel it starting to spill onto the sheets, as he kept fucking him to frenzy, filling him to the brim.

Cordell's cock stiffened again, while his lover was still ejaculating inside him, relentlessly ramming his sweet spot. The Ranger gave a deep groan, cumming on his belly, legs trembling open wide. He was just lying there and taking it, allowing himself being penetrated by the supe, who left hickies on his neck like a fucking vampire.

Half an hour later Soldier slipped out of him, leaving him full of his seed.

  
  
  
  
  


When Cordell opened his eyes again the room was dim. For a moment he was disoriented, he stirred up on the bed but a sharp soreness in his ass reminded him why he was lying there. He put a hand to his face, apparently he was no longer handcuffed, now the black sheets covered his still sweaty naked body.

He looked around the room. His heart almost jumped out of his mouth when he saw in a corner a dark shadow who was watching him from an armchair. Wisps of smoke coming from his mouth and the burning tip of a cigar were the only indication that he was a person.

_What a creepy weirdo._

The dim light from a nightstand came on and he could see that the supe had taken a shower. He no longer wore that tight-fitting suit, just a silver gray robe. His face was still in the gloom.

"Do you like to stalk your conquests in the dark? No wonder you kidnap people on the street to have sex. You have no idea how to go on a normal date, dude."

Soldier chuckled, putting the cigar on an ashtray.

"I already told you, I was rescuing you."

"Yes, sure". Cordell made a face. "I don't need your 'heroic rescues' and if you don't mind, I'll get the hell out of here."

A tremor in his legs and the sharp pain in his ass told Cordell that it would be best if he didn't move from that bed that night, but he wouldn't say that to the supe. He'd leave that place even if he needed to crawl out from it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Soldier said without moving from his seat. His intense green eyes studied him intently from that gray gloom that blurred the features of his face.

"It's a threat?"

In a blink of an eye he was in front of him, offering him two fingers of whiskey in a cut crystal glass, tucking a stray lock behind his ear. His eternal mask was no longer on his beautiful cold face. Cordell gasped out, it takes his breath away, heart beating fast like a high school girl in front of her crush.

Shit, that man was extremely beautiful. He'd hoped that fucking mask was hidding some ugly scars, not some pretty freckles on his perfect nose that only made him more charming. He snatched the drink to hide his daze a bit.

_Fucking supe._

"Trust me, if I threatened you I wouldn't be petting your pretty hair."

That deep green gaze again focused on him. Walker felt his ears warm. He looked down as he took a sip of whiskey.

"If you wanted a date, you didn't have to kidnap me and take me to your batcave." He mumbled, feeling the heath on his cheeks, staring at the ground. Damn, he was an idiot.

Soldier's hand traced his cheek to his chin, lifting him up to face him.

"I'm afraid I didn't have many options with you, honey."

Cordell looked at him confused. He started to talk but the soldier silenced him with a soft kiss. He lay down on the bed next to him, Cordell's back against his chest, pulling his body into a warm embrace. Then, the supe handed him the paper bag that he'd taken from the closet.

Walker took a look inside that bag.

"Half an hour," Soldier murmured, caressing the little curls that twisted around his neck. "It took just that long for that whole side of the building started to burn."

The supe's deep voice echoed from his back. One of his hands was now stroking his arm making circles, the other was holding him by the waist.

“Only a couple of illegals were in those flats, I made sure to rescue them first, that always makes a good impression. The authorities had declared the site uninhabitable a couple of months ago and had given a deadline to vacate the building. Guess who refused? An old couple on the first floor. I rescued them too. I made sure no one was left behind. There were only four people, I'd already checked it out. The rest had already vacated the site long ago. Two on the first floor, two on the third. No one should be trapped in the fire. The worst thing that can happen to you is some unfortunate bastard had been left behind, roasted in the flames. The police get more nervous when there are bodies."

Cordell clutched the bag with tense hands. The supe stopped his caressings and lighted on another cigarette.

"A fire with no casualties, that was the plan. The building was in ruins anyway; a construction from the 1930s. It had been an orphanage, a tenancy and everything in between. In recent times, it has been a refuge for criminals, addicts and illegals."

The smell of nicotine and whiskey. The supe's calculated cold voice. Walker suddenly didn't want to know what was in that damn bag. Soldier Boy settled back beside him, dropping the ash on the sheets. The arm around his waist never left its place.

"You see, that particular room had a special lock. Only twice in the past did someone want to break it. A drunken jerk who mistook their apartment for that room and a couple of years later a petty thief. They didn't live to tell about it. No one ever entered that room without me knowing about it. Special locks, security door, cameras, everything you can imagine to take care of that fucking deposit. Until you arrived. "

The hand that until now had been caressing his waist grabbed him like a steel pincers on his hip. Cordell hissed.

"My cameras told me a strange story after I rescued you."

The silky voice whispering dangerously in his ear sent chills down the back of his neck.

"There was a very strong light in the middle of the darkness and bam! You materialized sprawled on the ground. A fucking ranger in my little deposit, Vought doesn't have you registered, your name doesn't exist in the great state of Texas. Everything told me you were lying, but then I saw your wallet and your cell phone. "

Cordell's blood froze.

"You ..." Cordell's voice sounded more threatening than it should've been for someone who had been handcuffed to a bed naked with cum still dripping from their ass.

"You had your driving license, your license plate, official documents, everything was fucking legal. Pics and videos of people who don't exist here. It's as if you came from another planet, another universe."

Cordell looked at what was in the bag. His uniform, his hat. The ranger paled. He didn't remember anything at all and this guy …

"Did you have it all this time?" A flood of emotions mingled in his voice. "In the hospital, they think I'm crazy or that I'm making up everything ... I didn't know if what I remembered from my life was real or if I had lost my mind ... AND YOU HAD ALL MY THINGS ALL THIS FUCKING TIME!"

Soldier Boy laughed in a puff of smoke, without releasing his grip on his hip.

"I don't think you understand, sweetheart. A few days ago Vought, the agency I work with - which has its claws in everything you can imagine - told me that I must investigate you. They registered an anomaly in this fucking region, something is not right. A super terrorist or, as that shithead calls them, a 'supervillain'... Homelander is an ass to pick names."

Now it was Cordell's turn to laugh.

"Are you telling me that they think I'm a 'supervillain'? This must be a fucking joke!"

Cordell turned to face him.

"You and your stupid organization can go to the fucking hell. You stole my things, you tell me that I don't exist and that I come from another universe. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

There had to be another answer to all this shit that was happening.

"Vought may think you're a supe, but you're not like us. I can smell that you aren't. My nose doesn't fail, Cordell. You are a human, an incredible one. They're after you but they still don't know that you're 'the anomaly'.... if you leave here, you can bet your cowboy hat that they're gonna find you out."

Cordell bit his lower lip, how could he trust him?

"I've been assigned to hunt you down and capture you, dead or alive. I am not the only one with such orders."

Soldier stared him with a serious gesture.

"Look, I had things in that building that even Vought doesn't know, I've got dark secrets and you showed up right there in the middle of them. In that moment I could have just made you disappear without a trace. I'm fucking good for that. After all, you were a loose end for me and I can't afford a loose end. But I couldn't, I just couldn't do it. I know who you are, Cordell. Please let me be your noble superhero at least this time."

Walker looked at his stuff in that bag. In some other world, he was a Texas Ranger, he had a life and a past. In this one he was being hunted by an evil corporation and one of his thugs offered him a chance.

He observed the superhero intently, his troubled face, without a trace of his usual bravado or the coldness of a few moments ago. He could see there was fear in those green eyes.

"I was right," he said with lighthearted tone, reaching out to touch his nose with the tip of his finger. "There were freckles on your nose. Your face is prettier without that fucking mask. I don't wanna see you with that shit when we're alone."

Soldier nodded in relief, his cheeks flushed pink and Cordell thought he was even more charming. A charming wolf that could devour him at any moment.

And yet he trusted him.

"I don't know your name. I can't call you Soldier boy while we fuck, it's stupid."

The supe looked at him in the gloom, the conflict in his eyes said it all.

_Oh right, the dark secrets_.

"Call me Jensen, I'll call you Jared".

Cordell should be offended. But it was the opposite. He felt like he finally belonged, there wasn't so much darkness around him.

"Hi Jensen."

His green eyes lit up and a warm smile spread across his face.

"Hello Jared."

A dimpled smile made Jensen feel his belly tickle. He could see now what that human's superpower was. Those dimples were a lethal weapon against his own good judgment.

He was sure they would be his doom. He couldn't help but kiss them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
